The Four Snow Whites and the Seven Dwarfs (Adopted)
by AnimeTrueBallet
Summary: Story adopted from FlashArrow! Sorry if I got the genres wrong! :( Join Four girls who just want out of their normal lives and want adventure! SoulxMaka, Black*StarxTsubaki, LizxOC, and KidxPatti Read and Review!
1. Meet Our Fairest Princesses

**Hi everyone! I am back and yes I live! I adopted a story from FlashArrow and I will continue this story for FlashArrow - hope I can do this story justice! Okay so here we go! Keep in mind that Chapter 1-9 is FlashArrow's work and CHAPTER 10-? is my work. **

* * *

**Story Profile:  
**

**Title: The Four Snow Whites and The Seven Dwarfs **

**Chapter # and Title: Chapter 1: Meet Our Fairest Princesses**

**Rating: K+**

**Summary: Join Four girls who just want out of their normal lives and want adventure! SoulxMaka, Black*StarxTsubaki, LizxOC, and KidxPatti**

* * *

The Four Snow White and The Seven Dwarfs Chapter 1

A young girl stared at her ceiling just wanting to know what to do with her life. Her forest green eyes concentrated on the ceiling as if she was burning it. She sighed and sat up from her laying position and stared at her reflection. Ivory locks hung gracefully on top of her head and came down onto her shoulders. Green eyes looked at her as if expecting something to happen. The young girl sighed again as she removed her gaze at the mirror and stood up. The young girl straightened out her plain white gown and then walked towards the door. The young girl smiled to herself as she opened the big oak door. She opened it as cool air gushed towards her. The young girl walked through the carpeted hallway and went straight to the throne room to see her step-mother.

Now her real mother wasn't dead her parents were just divorced and her father already found a new bride. The young girl hated her father because of what he did to her mother and she'll never forgive him for cheating even if he was the king.

As she reached the throne room she could hear the soft murmurs of her father and step-mother. The young girl scowled as she thought of her father. To her, her father was just some low life who all he wanted to do was hang around women and have sex with them. She once again sighed and turned to the guard who was blocking the throne room.

"I have come here to see my step-mother" the young girl informed the guard. The guard looked down at her and gave her a warm smile.

"As you wish, Princess Maka" the guard said as he stepped out of her way.

The young girl smiled at the guard and nodded to him. She then opened the big oak door and stepped inside the big throne room.

XXXXXXXX

Yet another young girl has entered our story but this one had jet black hair and indigo eyes. She smiled at her brother as he kicked a small ball at her despite their age. The young girl was older than our first one that we introduced before.

"Tsubaki, don't you think we're a little too old to be playing this?" He brother, Masamune asked. The girl named Tsubaki shook her head no and kicked the ball back to him. Her older brother felt a pang of jealousy for he was envious of his little sister who got all the power in the family. Masamune smiled at his sister and kicked the ball back towards her.

'I'll show her whose boss, this time I will beat her in today's match!' Masamune thought. His sister looked at him and picked the ball up.

"Brother, you should get ready for today's match!" Tsubaki said to him. Her brother nodded at her and hurried in the palace. Tsubaki smiled as she spotted camellia flowers in the bloom. She knelt down and smells the flowers.

"Without a fragrance" was all she said.

XXXXXXXX

"Get up you runts!" A woman yelled at her daughters. The two girls moaned and put the blankets higher over their heads. The woman snorted and pulled the blanket off of the first one and grabbed a fistful of her hair.

"I said get UP!" The woman yelled as she jerked the first daughter up to her feet. The second daughter woke up from her dream about sugar plums and faeries and grabbed the woman by the hand and bit it. The woman yelped in pain and punched her face causing a new bruise to form.

"Clean your selves and get ready for the day" the woman said in a calmer tone. The first and second daughter watched as their mother leave their small room. They were supposedly princesses but only got their nice warm rooms if they were good. The first daughter helped her little sister up to her feet and took off her worn down nightgown.

"Patricia, you know you shouldn't do that to mother!" The older one scolded. The younger one named Patricia nodded at her big sister as her newly formed bruise throbbed.

"Come on, let's go take a shower and cover up that nasty new bruise" the older one suggested. The younger one nodded and the two of them went into their small bathroom.

"Elizabeth, the water is freezing!" The younger sister complained. The older one who was addressed Elizabeth nodded to her sister as if saying she knew. The older one dumped more of the cold water onto her younger sister's head.

"Why must we live like this?" The younger one asked her older sister as if she knew the answer.

"I don't know, Patricia, I don't know" was all she could say as she dumped more cold water onto her sister's sunny blonde hair. Her sister looked up at her through the water and smiled her blue eyes gleaming.

"We'll we escape from here?"

"Let's hope not" the older one said as she finished up her sister's bath. Her sister smiled at her and splashed some water at her.

"Your turn" the younger one announced as her older sister shielded her face. The older one made eye contact with her sister. She looked at her younger sister anger shooting from every inch from her body. But when she looked at her sister's innocent face it was hard to stay mad at.

"Oh, Patricia, I love you so much!" The older one sang. The younger one giggled and embraced her sister.

"I love you too, Elizabeth!" She said back. The two of them stayed like that for a minute before the older one told her sister to dry off and lay out their clothes that they were going to wear for the day.

XXXXXXXX

All these girls have one thing in common and that is they just want to be free and live their life away from either a father who is a womanizer or a brother who is jealous of her gifts or just an abusive mother who wishes that they were never born.

None of these girls thought that they were going to meet one another not one little bit but fate wants them to meet. This is the story of Maka, Tsubaki, Liz, and Patty and they just thought they were being banished and live alone for ever who would have thought that they would actually meet each other. What will happen to these girls and what will become of them? Well we will find out in other chapters!  
XXXXXXX


	2. Banished

**Chapter 2: Banished**

Princess Maka Albarn walked into the throne room to see her step-mother in a black dress that had snake-like patterns on it. Her step-mother turned her attention to Maka smiling warmly.

"Hello, dear, how are you?" Her step-mother asked her. Maka put on an obvious fake smile and curtsied for her step-mother.

"How do you do, step-mother?" She asked. Her step-mother's smile fell as she examined over her step-daughter.

"Maka, dear, I asked you first, now answer me!" Her step-mother said her temper rising.

"Quite well, thank you, step-mother" Maka answered.

"Maka, I told you many times not to call me step-mother" Maka's step-mother told her. Maka made a face at her and then curtsied again to show her apologies.

"I am very sorry, Medusa, I will never do it again" Maka's tongue felt bitter as she said her step-mother's name. Her step-mother disgusted her as well as her father because it was her step-mother's fault that her mother and father got a divorce.

"Maka, stop it, you do not call me Medusa, or step-mother, you call me your queen or mother." Maka made another face and placed on her fake smile again.

"Oh, yes, how silly of me" Maka giggled placing a hand over her mouth. When Medusa's back was turned on her Maka immediately stopped giggling and stopped her fake smile.

"Maka, I'll give you some chores to do since you been a bad daughter to me" Medusa began. "First I want you to wake up Chrona and bathe him, next I would like you to weed the garden, then I would like you to polish the silver and gold, and then…." The list went on and on and once she was down, Maka curtsied and went out of the throne room.

Maka walked up the stairs and toward her step-brother's room. Once there she knocked on it politely and tried to listen for the sheets being thrashed around. Maka sighed and went in to the room. Maka looked around the dark room for a while just trying to make out the bed of the room. Once she found it she shook Chrona.

"Chrona, come on, it's time to wake up!" She whispered as Chrona moaned. Finally he woke up his pale eyes looking straight at Maka.

"It's too early in the morning; I don't know how to deal with that!" Chrona hollered. Maka looked at him and gently patted his back.

"It's alright, Chrona, now come on you have to get in the bath!" Maka said. Chrona nodded weakly and followed his step sister into the bathroom were the water was already running.

XXXXXXXX

"Come on, Tsubaki, hit me!" Masamune shouted. His weak sister was battling him and he was winning.

"But, brother-"

"Tsubaki, stop being a weakling and get him already!" Her father shouted. Tsubaki looked at her father, wishing that she didn't have to do this. Just as Tsubaki was thinking about how her life would be if she didn't have to fight her older brother, Masamune got her from above making her fall.

"Tsubaki, get up and finish your brother and take the victory!" Her father shouted. Tsubaki grunted and spat up some blood.

"No, father, I will not" Tsubaki said standing up, allowing her brother to strike her.

"Tsubaki, you listen to me!"

"I'm sorry; father, but I had enough"

"STOP THE BATTLE, MASAMUNE WINS!" Her father shouted. He went pat Tsubaki and straight to her brother.

"Congratulations, Masamune" her father said to him. He then went over to Tsubaki and gave her a long cold glare.

"You are to come to the throne room; there we'll discuss your punishment"

"Yes father" Tsubaki said kneeling down.

Tsubaki walked into the throne room with a heavy heart. Why, why didn't she just fight her brother like she always did? Why was today so different than the rest? Tsubaki thought of all these questions that were going through her mind.

When Tsubaki finally made it to the throne room it was well past noon. She shuffled her feet as she got closer to the door not wanting to know her punishment. When she made it to the door she took in a deep breath and walked in.

"You wanted to see me, father?" Tsubaki said to her father who was on his throne looking very king-like. At his side was her brother, Masamune , who was in a tiny chair next to him.

"Ah, yes, Tsubaki, Masamune, tell her, her punishment" her father said gently. Masamune nodded and stood from the small chair and looked straight at his younger sister.

"Tsubaki, since you failed to compete with me in battle, father and I decided that it was only best to, how do I say this nicely? Well we decided to banish you into the forest!" Masamune said with a cold heart.

Tsubaki's face fell and her legs felt like led. Tsubaki then fell to the floor and started sobbing. "Guards, come take this girl out of here!" Her father yelled. Tsubaki didn't stand up for the guards, so instead they had to drag her all the way into the forest as Tsubaki cried.

XXXXXXXX

"Onee-chan, how much longer do we have to work?" Patty complained; Liz gave her a glare that meant 'when mom says so!' Patty sighed and looked out the window of the palace only to see green grass, white and red roses, and just a little bit away children playing. The children you might be asking yourself why are they there? Well the children are there because either their parents work in the castle and they are too young to start working or they are homeless children that help the queen with her publicity.

"Liz, Patty, stop working, there is someone I would like you to meet." Their mother called through the door. Liz and Patty looked at each other for a second then raced to where their mother wanted them to be.

Before walking in they both stopped and smoothed out their dresses, and then Liz took a deep breath and looked at her younger sister who nodded at her with a big smile at her. Liz smiled back at her sister and she opened the door.

XXXXXXXX

Maka looked down at the garden to see her work. Perfect everything was perfect. The weeding was down and looked as though there has never been a single weed in the garden. Maka even watered the yellow roses that looked even more superb than before.

Maka smiled at her work. She then bent down and sniffed one of the yellow roses. The fragrance went in to her nose and just for a split second, Maka thought that everything was back to normal. Everything was how it should be, her parents never got a divorce, her father wasn't a womanizer, and her so called step-mother wasn't a part of her life.

But all too soon that beautiful, wonderful moment was gone when her step-mother called her from her room.

"Maka, be a dear and get me a glass of water!" Her step-mother called smiling happily at her. Maka sighed and looked straight at her, her forest green eyes narrowing Medusa down.

"Get your own water, Medusa" Maka said back still having her step-mother's face locked on.

"Maka, how many times do I have to tell you? Call me Mother, or your queen." Medusa said patiently.

"You can't tell me what to say, I am not you puppet, Medusa" Maka told her. Medusa grew impatient with Maka and had enough with her selfishness.

"Maka, come here, I would like a word with you" Medusa said to her smiling evilly.

XXXXXXXX

Tsubaki sat on the cold forest floor with no one to talk to. She sat there cold and hungry not knowing what to do.

"What should I do?" Tsubaki whispered to herself, as night drew nearer. Tsubaki wished she just fought her brother then she wouldn't be like this. Tsubaki then drew her legs in nearer towards her chest and wrapped her arms around her legs.

"I wish I didn't end up here!" Tsubaki complained as the owl began to hoot.

XXXXXXXX

Liz and Patty stood up straight as there guest inspecting them. Their guest had the strangest appearance. He had a huge cloak that surrounded his whole body that was as black as the night, he then wore a mask that was as pale as the moon with some stuff that was shaped so he could see and breathe.

"Well, Queen Annabelle, these two are very pretty." Their guest also spoke in a weird voice that Patty had to try hard no to laugh.

"State your names" their guest said to them. Liz looked at their guest shyly not knowing what to say.

"I am Patricia Thompson, and I am fifteen years old!" Patty told their guest who smiled or looked like he smiled.

Patty nudged Liz in the side causing Liz to wince.

"I-I am, Elizabeth Thompson, and I am sixteen years old" Liz said shyly. Their guest clapped his hands together and began to talk to their mother who gave them ice, cold glares. Liz shuddered and Patty stayed completely oblivious to what was going on. Their mother finally said her farewells to their guest then turned to them.

"You two embarrassed me! How could you! He was an very important man, girls!" Liz huffed and Patty stayed oblivious.

"That was, Shinigami-sama, he was looking for a bride for his son, Death the Kid who is a prince!"

Liz paid no mind to her mother's constant ramblings and Patty did the same only she wasn't trying not to listen.

"You two are completely impossible! I am going to my mirror so you two, don't disturb me!" Their mother shouted. The Queen then turned on her heel and left.

When she got to her room she took a piece of long cloth that was on the mirror and looked into it.

"Mirror, mirror, on the wall who is the fairest of them all" She asked the mirror. The mirror then answered her with four girls.

"These four girls are the fairest, my queen" the queen was outraged because she knew two of the four which were her own daughters.

"Huntsmen, come here!" The queen called. Soon a boy with blonde hair came in.

"What is it, my queen?" The huntsman asked. The queen smiled at the man and looked into his green orbs.

"Hiro, I would like you to do something" the queen said using his real name instead.

"What is it, my queen?" Hiro repeated.

"Hiro, I would like you to bring my daughters into the woods and slaughter them both!" The queen said. Hiro looked at her stunned but then he nodded willingly.

"As you wish, my queen" Hiro agreed.

The next morning, Hiro took, Liz and Patty to the woods where they played games and joked around with each other.

Then when Liz and Patty weren't looking, Hiro raised his dagger ready to strike when the youngest princess looked at him, her eyes full of joy.

"Hiya, Mr. Hiro, 'whatcha got there?" Patty asked forgetting about her princess like talk. Hiro couldn't bear it no longer of having to kill them so instead he confessed.

"So our mother wants us dead?" Liz asked, Hiro nodded dropping his dagger.

"But, I don't want to kill you; if I did then I couldn't live with myself knowing that I just killed two innocent girls."

"Then don't" Patty said cheerfully. Hiro nodded and bent down to Liz.

"Take Patty and go into the woods and live there, I'll give your mother two hearts of two pigs" Hiro whispered. Liz nodded and grabbed Patty by the arm and ran into the woods.

XXXXXXXX

"Maka, since you have failed to show me the real obedience of a daughter I hereby banish you into the woods!" Medusa told her. Maka looked at her like she had just seen a ghost.

"GUARDS, CEASE HER AND TAKE HER TO THE WOODS!" Medusa yelled. The guards came bustling in and dragged Maka out of the room.

They then put Maka in the woods and just like that they were gone, leaving Maka alone to depend on her own. Or so she thought.

XXXXXXXX


	3. A Chance of Meeting

**Chapter 3: A Chance of Meeting**

Maka sat on the forest floor, cold and ever so hungry. She wished she was back at the castle, in her warm bed and or eating some hot food, than what the forest had to offer to her. Acorns littered the ground and berries were on bushes that didn't look promising to her. So she sat there alone, in the dark night, waiting ever so patiently to be rescued…. 'Wait, why do I have to be rescued? Why can't I just wander around without any one to boss me around?' A smile curled onto Maka's red lips, because she knew that she was no longer under her step-mother's rule.

"This will be some fun" she said to herself in the darkness not even worrying of what she said.

"Really, will this really be fun?" A low masculine voice called. Maka looked up to be faced with a boy with piercing ruby, red eyes. She looked at him straight in the eyes with her forest green ones.

"Yes, really, this will be fun!" She said rather loudly. The boy was dressed in gold and here and there was some black and red on his royal attire. His hair was as white as the moon light and his teeth as sharp as shark's teeth.

"I don't think so, girly" he growled to her. Maka still looked at him in his blood red eyes, not moving a single muscle.

"Leave me alone, I wish to be alone" Maka said grandly, as she turned on her heel and left, leaving the boy smirking.

"Now, that girl has some nerve" he whispers silently into the night as he stalks away from his previous standing point.

XXXXXXXX

Tsubaki walked around the forest, looking for shelter and food in the cold night. Her long raven black hair was now in a low pony-tail and her once, rich and beautiful dress was now ripped. She sighed to herself and crossed by a big oak tree that had an owl nesting in it.

"Why did I do this to myself?" Tsubaki complained as she sat back down on the forest floor. Only one plus came from her, it was that she didn't have to fight her brother anymore to have her father's affection. The wind gushed in cold air, making Tsubaki to shiver in the cold wind. "Oh, I need a place to stay that is warm and that has food!" Tsubaki whispered to herself.

As she said that, Tsubaki, was attacked by a large lightning of blue. "YAHOO! I HAVE COME HERE TO ASSONATE YOU, YAHOO!" The blue haired thing yelled. Tsubaki looked at the boy who had just attacked her and looked at him.

"Excuse me, who are you?" She asked the blue haired boy.

"I AM THE GREAT BLACK*STAR, AND I WILL BE THE ONE WHO WILL SURPASS GOD HIMSELF!" He yelled some more. Tsubaki waited ever so patiently for him to finish his rather big speech.

"That's a wonderful dream, Black*Star, I hope you fulfill it!" She said kindly to the crazed boy. The boy looked and at Tsubaki, and put on the goofiest grin anyone ever did.

"Next time you see me, I will have a halo on my head!" He says, and then the crazed boy runs away into the darkness and disappears.

Tsubaki shakes her head, and continues to walk through the forest. "That boy is crazy!" She whispers to herself, as she pushes back a tree branch.

XXXXXXXX

"Big sis"

"Yes, Patty?" Liz asked her sister as she gathered up some fire wood.

"Why did, mom, want to kill us?" She asked, her big blue eyes looking rather confused.

"I have no idea, Patty, I guess because she is a bitch and didn't want anything to do with us" Liz answered her sister, who was looking through some bushes.

"Hey, big sis, look what I found!" Patty said enthusiastically. Liz walked over towards her younger sister, and stood over her to see a skateboard, lying on the ground, without an owner.

"Patty, don't touch it okay?" Liz asked apprehensively, not knowing if the skateboard was just made to look like a skateboard, but really it was loaded with bombs and missiles, that are just waiting to be fired with the slightest touch.

"Why not, it looks very touchable" Patty answered innocently to her sister. Liz smiled down at her sister and put her arm around her.

"Just don't, please?" Liz asked her sister in a kind and soothing voice.

"Alright, big sis, you have my word!" Patty answered smiling at her older sister.

"Good, Patty, now let's go get some rest, so we can continue looking through this forest tomorrow, okay?"

"Okay!" And the two of them fell asleep, not to be awakened until the sun comes up from its sleep as well.

XXXXXXXX

Maka wandered the damp forest, not being able to find a shelter. Her feet were bare, having long abandoned her shoes at the meeting with the mysterious boy. Maka was lost in thought as she stumbled upon a girl, with long black hair, that was tied up in a low pony-tail, who was sleeping on the forest grounds.

"Owww" the girl moaned, in a low raspy voice. Maka gasped and fell to the ground with a loud THUD! The girl looked up from her resting place, and looked at the now fallen Maka. "Oh my goodness, are you okay?" Tsubaki asked in alarm. Maka sat up and looked at the girl with the concerned dark blue eyes.

"Yeah, I think so" Maka answered, rubbing her forehead.

"Oh, where are my manners?" The girl asked herself. "I am, Tsubaki Nakatsukasa, and you are?" She asked with a pleasant voice.

"I am, Maka Albarn, it is nice to meet you Tsubaki!" Maka said, pulling out her hand for a handshake. Tsubaki took it and shook it.

"Yes, and it is a pleasure to meet you too, Maka" Tsubaki whispered to her, glad that she was not the only one in the forest. Just then a rather loud laugh broke out over the forest. Tsubaki and Maka looked at each other with eyes wide with fear of what that could have been.

"That laugh sounded close to us" Maka whispered to Tsubaki, who only nodded. A branch being snapped caught their attention, and both of them looked towards of where the sound was coming from.

"Patty, didn't I tell you to be quiet?" I girl with long light brown hair walked out of the bushes with a girl with short blonde hair, who had a wide smile on her face.

"Yes! But you know me, I can't keep quiet!" The girl with the short blonde hair answered. The one with the light brown hair smacked her forehead and shook her head. She then looked up to see people staring at her.

"Look, Patty, looks like that we disturbed some people!" The more mature one exclaimed. The more childish one looked with her big blue ones big.

"Hello, fellow strangers! I am Patricia Thompson, and I am a giraffe lover!" The younger one greeted whose name was Patricia.

"Patty! You don't just go up to people and tell them who you are!" The older one complained. Patricia looked at her innocently and put her fingers on her chin.

"You don't?" She answered. Her sister just shook her head and looked at the gaping, Tsubaki and Maka.

"Hello, I am sorry that my sister and I disturbed your peace, and by the way, I am, Elizabeth Thompson, her older sister." Elizabeth greeted.

"Maka Albarn."

"Tsubaki Nakatsuksa." They both answered, still gaping like fish. Patricia looked at them, and began laughing like a maniac.

"Patty! It isn't nice to laugh at people!" Elizabeth scolded. She looked back at the two other girls and gave a little smile. "I am sorry about my sister; she doesn't really know what the outside world is like." Elizabeth explained. "Oh and please call me, Liz, I HATE my real name" Liz explained.

"And call me, Patty!" Patty said cheerfully. Tsubaki and Maka nodded to them. Patty walked over to them, and then gave them both big hugs. "We are going to be best friend's forever rite?" She asked both of them innocently.

"Patty! Don't hug them if they don't want to be hugged!" Liz complained, as she pried her sister off of Maka and Tsuabaki.

"But, I want to hug something" Patty said to her sister, who pulled her into a tight hug.

"Oh, Patty, why didn't you just say so?" Liz asked her sister. Maka and Tsubaki looked at each not knowing what was going on.

XXXXXXXX

A boy with giraffe colored eyes stared at the sight of the two sisters. Their relationship looked like a fun relationship and they looked like they were rather close. A smile curled to the boy's pale face as he watched some more of the sister's interaction with each other.

XXXXXXXX


	4. The Princes

**Chapter 4: The Princes**

The pale boy's gaze was captured on the sisters that he didn't even realize his friend, Ineosese, climbed up behind him. "Kid, what are you staring at?" He asked the boy with the pale face.

"Watching" answered Kid, who watched the girls intently.

"Stalker" Ineosese teased. Kid glared at his friend, and then looked back at the girls. His eyes looked at them like a hawk would for food.

"So, what are the others doing?" Kid asked, still looking at them.

"I don't know" Ineosese answered, joining Kid. Kid sighed, and continued to look at the girls. Kid barely even noticed the snapping noise coming from the tree that he was sitting on. SNAP! The branch broke off from the tree and Kid and Ineosese went straight to the ground.

"OWWW" they both said getting up from their harsh fall. The girls that the two of them were spying on stopped their conversations and looked at the boys who had just fallen out of the oak tree.

"Kid, Ineosese, you weren't supposed to do that!" A boy with white hair and red eyes yelled, getting out of the bushes.

"YAHOO, YOUR GOD HAS ARRIVED!" Another boy with blue hair and a crazy grin shouted coming from who knows where.

"HUH?" The girls all said together facing the boys.

"Have you been stalking me?" Maka asked the white haired boy.

"How did you know where we were?" Tsubaki asked the blue haired boy.

"Hi, my name is Patty!" Patty laughed.

"PATTY! I told you not to tell strangers your name!" Liz yelled towards her younger sister.

"I was just being friendly, sis!" Patty complained looking at her sister with sorrowful eyes. Liz felt bad for yelling at her sister and hugged her tightly.

"Oh, Patty, I'm so sorry for yelling at you!" Liz cried. The others looked at the sisters strangely, but then back to the boys, who seemed to be stalking them.

"Why would I be stalking you?" He asked Maka.

"Because, well, um…you were right there" Maka told him. The boy scowled at Maka and then looked at her with an intense glare.

"Listen, girly, I do this because you're on MY land!" The boy shouted.

"Oh, I am on YOUR land! Then why didn't you just say so when we first met!" Maka shouted back.

"Well, um, because-"

"See, you can't tell me because you are lying!"

"I am not!"

"YES YOU ARE!"

"NO I'M NOT!"

"IMBECILE"

"FLAT CHEST"

"STALKER"

"SMART ALECK"

"BE QUIET!" Patty said in a low, yet loud demonic voice.

"Finally, you two shut your mouths!"

"Come on, Maka, let's go!" Tsubaki said to her newly formed friend.

"Alright, but you better not follow us!" Maka warned.

"Wouldn't plan on it, flat chest" the boy said. Maka shot him a look of disgust, but then followed her group out of the small clearing.

"Did you really have to do that, Soul?" Kid asked him.

"Yes, because that girl was getting on my nerves!" Soul growled, walking towards the bushes again.

"That is no way to express your love to a girl!" Ineosese told him.

"I do not like that girl! I just met her, and besides I am betrothed already" Soul told them.

"Geez, man, you sound like a girl!" Black*Star complained.

"Who is this lucky girl, Soul?" Ineosese teased.

"A girl from a neighboring kingdom, her father is King Spirit, and her name is Princess Maka" Soul explained.

"Wasn't that girl that you were yelling at named Maka?" Ineosese asked. Soul thought for a while and then looked at Ineosese.

"I don't think that was her! Besides there must be a lot of girls named Maka" Soul said.

"I don't think so, Soul, I think you just yelled at your fiancée!" Kid told him looking at the footprints in the dirt.

"It can't be though!" Soul yelled looking at Kid. "No way, my fiancée can't be her! She is too flat chested!" Soul yelled, causing everyone to look at strangely.

"It's not the outside that matters, Soul; it is on what the inside that counts." Ineosese told him. Soul sighed and looked at Ineosese.

"Did you get that out of a book or something?" Soul asked.

"Yeah, did it sound good?" Ineosese said excitedly.

"It sucked, it's too cliché." Soul told him. Ineosese looked at the forest ground, embarrassed.

"Soul, why do you have to be so complicated?" Black*Star asked.

"I am not complicated!" Soul yelled. "I am going home" Soul announced, while walking home.

"Bye, Soul!" They all yelled together.

"Why does he have to be so complicated sometimes?" Black*Star asked.

"Who knows, Black*Star, who knows" Ineosese answered while turning to the west. "Well I bid you men, goodbye!" Ineosese announced, walking away towards his kingdom.

"Hey, Kid?" Black*Star asked.

"Yes, Black*Star?"

"Do you think that, Soul, likes that girl?"

"I do highly believe that, Soul, is in love with, Maka" Kid answered turning to the south. "Good night, Black *Star, I will see you tomorrow." Kid told him.

"Alright, night, Kid, see you tomorrow" Black*Star answered going to the west.

XXXXXXXX

Could the guys be right? Could I be in love with that girl? That is a lie, it has to be! I can't be in love with that flat chested little girl. She isn't even attractive! So why do they assume that she is Princess Maka? Are they really that stupid? I guess they are.

I make my way towards home, knowing that my mother would be fretting on how late I was on coming home today. I pass by the green trees of my kingdom, seeing everything so green like that girl's eyes. Wait…why am I thinking about her? I only met her once! It's not like I am ever going to see her again! And besides she is far too annoying for me! I enter the cobbled roads of my kingdom, and I ever so quickly run like there is no tomorrow. I just wanted to be in the castle and in my room fast! I ran past small houses with candles burning brightly in the window frame, and I hear mothers muffled voices, singing their little ones to sleep.

My kingdom was very ordinary and much likes the others, but I don't care because I don't see it much. As I near the castle I can already see the guards stiffing up. I guess they can sense my arrival already. I fly past them and open the heavy doors to the castle and go through them.

"Soul, what took you so long on getting home?" My mother's voice calls. I ignore her and run up to my room as I hear more of her complaints. Soon I am in my own room and I feel quite relaxed. I sigh and walk towards my king sized bed and plop down on it. Soon I enter a dreamless sleep.

XXXXXXXX


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Queen Annabelle paced her room, awaiting the arrival of the Huntsman. It has been two days since she sent the lazy pest out to kill her obnoxious daughters who stole her spotlight of being one of the fairest of all the land. Finally a knock sounded at the door.

"Come in!" Queen Annabelle shouted. The big mahogany doors opened wide for the person to be seen. Hiro came stumbling in with a box tightly in his hands.

"I have their hearts, your Majesty, as proof I killed them both" Hiro told her. Annabelle went sour in the face and walked over to Hiro, with disgust written all over her face.

"What took you so long, Hiro?" Annabelle asked, taking the box away from him and setting it on her nightstand.

"They started to run after they saw me with the knife, your grace." Hiro explained. Annabelle pursed her lips together and went over to Hiro.

"Hiro, if I find out that you are lying to me then you are going to be killed and torn up into little pieces and your parts shall be served to the dogs!" Annabelle threatened. Hiro gulped and nodded his head and went quickly out the door.

"I have to get out of here!" Hiro announced to himself. He didn't want to be killed and be the dogs' dinner not one little bit. Hiro wanted to escape from the evil queens' clutches but how? Then it finally hit him! He decided to sneak out of the castle and leave and to never be seen again. The plan was quite a brilliant plan to Hiro, knowing he didn't want to die a pitiful death.

Hiro then nodded to himself, and sent out for his room in which he will pack up his things and leave.

XXXXXXXX

"So tired"

"So Hungry"

"So bored"

"Giraffes"

"What?" The girls have been walking for hours and were now tired, hungry and bored. No one wanted to be walking…except Patty, who always was oblivious to things.

"Why are you thinking about giraffes?" Maka asked the youngest in their group, who was skipping merrily in the forest.

"Because, they're cute and have long necks!" Patty answered, in her high-pitched voice. They all sighed and continued to walk further into the never ending forest.

"Okay, we need to find a shelter; anything will do, now let's split up and search for a shelter!" Liz announced obviously tired from walking so much. They all nodded to each other, and they then went their separate ways to find some shelter.

About fifteen minutes later a voice sprang up into the forest.

"I found a shelter!" Patty sang through the forest, proud of what she found. The other girls stopped looking and went over to be where Patty was.

"Patty, what did you find?" Liz asked her younger sister. Patty giggled and pointed at a big round hole in the base of a tree.

"Why are we looking at a hole in a tree, Patty?" Liz asked.

"Because, it could fit all of us, and it is nice and roomy, oh and we can also live with the squirrels!" Patty explained.

"Okay, new plan, we all find a shelter together" Maka announced. They all nod and look for a shelter together.

XXXXXXXX

"So, Soul, have you seen your little girl friend?" Ineosese teased, poking Soul in the process. Soul growled and smacked Ineosese for being so stupid.

"No, I haven't seen that flat-chested kid!" Soul snapped. The usual boy group walked slowly through the forest, trying to find some trouble in neighboring kingdoms. Ineosese started to laugh at his friend, and smacked him on the back.

"Oh, Soul, you really do love her!" Ineosese teased. Soul growled and walked even farther, away from his stupid friends.

"Come on, Soul, he didn't mean it!" Kid called out to his friend. Soul ignored Kid and went into a new kingdom… the kingdom of Flutes (1). Soul had no clue that he was stepping into a different kingdom until he saw a sign that read "WELCOME TO THE KINGDOM OF FLUTES!" It read in big, bold letters. Soul stopped dead in his tracks, and backed up a bit.

"Soul, you crossed the border, didn't you?" Kid asked walking up to Soul.

"You can't talk! You guys do it all the time!" They nodded at Soul, but they knew they had free access to Soul's kingdom because their kingdoms were on good terms with Soul's kingdom.

"Yes, Soul, I know that we do it all the time, crossing the border between our kingdoms to your kingdom, but our kingdoms are on good terms with your kingdom, we don't know about the kingdom of Flutes though so you can't be telling us about what we do and don't!" Kid told him. The other guys nodded at this, knowing that Kid and Soul were both right.

"Okay then, Kid, I will cross this border and then you will see what happens!" Soul announced to him. Kid shook his head and Ineosese began laughing like a hyena.

"AND I THE GREAT BLACK*STAR WILL JOIN YOU!" Black*Star yelled for the whole world to hear.

"Yeah, me and you, Black*Star will cross this border and will be superior!" (2). Kid shook his head even faster and Ineosese began to laugh even harder.

"Yeah, we will see how that ends up, Soul!" Ineosese said while laughing like crazy.

XXXXXXXX

"What was that" Maka asked the girls as she heard a rather loud voice.

"I don't know, probably some weird creature or something" Liz said coolly.

"Still I want to check it out!" Maka told them. Maka started walking towards the sound of the voice until she heard Liz scream.

"What is it, Liz?" Maka asked her turning around to see a large spider (3).

"P-P-Patty k-kill it" Liz shouts. Instead Patty looks down at the rather cute spider and scoops it up.

"No, this is a nice spider and I will name him George!" Patty said, cuddling the spider.

"EWWW, Patty that is disgusting!" Liz yells backing away from her sister. Patty laughs and looks at George with big blue eyes, her eyes then widens and she cuddles it even more.

"It's a wolf spider!" She announces to everyone.

"How do you know?" Maka asked keeping a good distance from her.

"I read a book about spiders!" Patty told them. "Actually, I just looked at the pictures but I still know a wolf spider when I see one!" Patty told them.

"Okay, um, let's go see what made the noise!" Maka says to the group. They all nod well except for Patty who was too busy cooing over George the wolf spider.

The girls walked in silence and continued to look for what made that noise. Finally they found it. It was the boys that made the noise and the girls sighed.

"Awww, I thought it was a monster!" Patty complains, but then she goes back to cooing over George.

"Oh, thank goodness!" Liz says obviously happy it wasn't a monster.

"Great it's them" Maka growls, but then notices the big sign and the two idiots who were about to cross into her kingdom.

"What are you doing?" Maka asked them both. The two boys stopped and looked at Maka with lazy eyes.

"Oh, look who it is, it is Miss Flat-chest!" Soul says to Maka. Black*Star begins to laugh like crazy.

Maka brushes the insult off and looks at Soul dead in the eyes. "Why were you about to cross into my kingdom?" Maka asked Soul.

"You have no proof that this is your kingdom!" Soul tells her. She walks over to them and heads over to a tree just a few yards into the kingdom, and tears down a missing poster, looks like Medusa forgot to tell her father that she was banished. She then walks back over the border and hands Soul the proof.

"Here, here is your proof" she tells him. Soul grabs the poster and begins to read it. It says:

MISSING!

Princess Maka Albarn

Age: 15

Height: 5'4

Appearance: Long, ash blonde hair that is in pigtails, forest green eyes, she was last seen wearing a yellow dress with lace.

Please bring her home! Her Papa misses her dearly!

If you find her contact King Spirit of the Kingdom of Flutes immediately!

Soul read over the poster twice then handed it back to her.

"Why don't I take you back to your Papa now?" Soul said.

"I can't go back, I was banished!" She said to him, Soul gave her a look and then chuckled.

"How come there is a poster for you then?" He asked, Maka shrugged her shoulders, and then she turned towards her group.

"Okay, head count!" Maka announced. One, two- wait a minute, were is number three? Maka looked over to find were the youngest in the group. She then spotted her blonde head talking to a boy with black hair and white stripes on one side of his head.

"Do you like spiders, Mr. Kid?" Patty asked him.

"Yes, but only if they are symmetrical" Kid told her. Patty giggled and showed him the spider.

"This is my spider, George, he is a wolf spider!" She told him. Kid looked at the spider in awe and then took it from Patty's hands.

"Such symmetry should be celebrated!" He told the spider. He cuddled the spider and cooed over it.

"You can keep him if you want to, sis doesn't really like spiders so she will make me put him somewhere, but I don't want to just put him somewhere, I want to give him to someone as a gift!" She told him. Kid nodded and looked at Patty.

"I will take care of this spider, for he has perfect symmetry, which is true beauty!" Kid said. Patty giggled and skipped towards her friends.

"Take good care of him!" She told Kid, who nodded in agreement. The girls then walked away, still looking for shelter.

"I don't know how that guy thought that spider was beautiful!" Liz told everyone.

"Well, people do have their likes and dislikes!" Tsubaki told her. They nodded and continued to walk. All of a sudden Patty sniffled.

"Patty, what's wrong?" Liz asked her younger sister.

"I-I miss George!" She announced to everyone. They all groaned and Liz told her sister that George was with someone better now, and she mustn't be sad.

XXXXXXXX

"Kid, are you seriously going to keep that spider?" Soul asked him. They were walking to the Kingdom of Death (4) and Kid still had the spider that the girl gave to him.

"Of course I do! It was a present after all!" Kid told him, admiring George the spider in the process.

"Well, that thing is giving me the creeps!" Soul told him, walking even faster.

"Oh, is Soul afraid of a little spider?" Ineosese asked him in a childishly manor.

"Geez, you sound just like that girl!" Soul complained. Kid gave Soul a look.

"Soul, she is actually very nice and charming!" Kid told him. Soul rolled his eyes and looked forward to see darkness just beyond them.

"Well we are almost there, guys, now how about we hurry up before Kid talks more about symmetry!" Soul told them.

"Well, Soul, I am hurt because you need your daily lesson of symmetry, and I know you been skipping it!" Kid told him.

"It's because I hear from you all the time!" Soul complained.

"HAHAHAHA, YOU GUYS ARE A BUNCH OF GIRLS! AND YOU CALL YOURSELVES MEN? JUST LOOK HERE I AM THE REAL MAN IN THIS WHOLE GROUP!" Black*Star yelled.

"Yeah right, Black*Star, you are just more afraid of the spider than I am!" Soul told him.

"YEAH RIGHT, YOU JUST WAIT I WILL SURPASS GOD!" Black*Star shouted.

"Black*Star, just be quiet" Ineosese told him. And for once Ineosese said something useful.

XXXXXXXX

1) Flutes yeah up I couldn't think of a name for the kingdom so I just put down what I played at school so yeah that's why that is there.

2) I put that there because I thought Soul acted a bit OOC there so yeah um random spot… okay moving on…

3) I have to put a spider some place in this story! I love spiders! They are so cute!

4) Yup that is referring to Death City and that is Kid's place so yeah just in case you didn't get it!


	6. Meeting the Dwarfs

**Hi I am making a new story and this is based on what would happen if I were to be transported to the REAL world of Harry Potter, and I had this idea for a while so this will take place in the year of 2013. So enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 1: Prologue and Introducing Me!

A girl with black hair, mocha colored skin, purple contacts, black skirt, a Slytherin vest and robe was searching in Snape's desk.

"Come to mommy." She muttered as she kept searching in the first drawer to her left.

When she opened the second drawer, she found a leather covered book. 'Jackpot.' She thought. She took it greedily and started flipping through the book, but she found different potion recipes.

'Dammit, this is no journal, this is a damn old advanced potions book! And not just any old advanced potions book, **his **old advanced potions book'

Her thoughts were interrupted as she heard footsteps outside, slowly getting closer and closer. Panicking, she put back the book inside the second drawer - the way she found it - closed both the second and first drawer, and hastily threw the invisibility cloak, her friend was holding, over the both of them (Harry gave her for her mini mission.). The door swung open and Snape came in, clutching a black journal that had a silver snake as a clip, the snake had emerald eyes, the fangs sinking into the book cover and silver scales shining.

'So that's his journal...' the girl thought.

Snape looked around the room, nodded, and sat in his desk. He was about to start grading papers, but he looked around his desk for his quill, but he picked up a familiar birch wood wand.

'Crap.' The girl thought as she reached for her left forearm, feeling nothing but a leather harness she keeps her wand in.

Snape looked around the room. "I know you are here!" he yelled still searching the room "Show yourself! Or I will take a hundred points from your house!"

The girl gulped, she did not want to lose points for her recklessness, so she decided to take off the cloak to unveil the two of them.

Snape's lips turned into a sinister smile "Miss Fernandez, and Mr -"

"Please sir," the girl interrupted him before he finished the sentence. "It was my idea, please don't blame my friend here. I forgot something in your class and I wanted to go back and pick it up. Uh, my friend warned me not to go, but I didn't listen and went anyway, so he came with me."

"I would believe that Miss Fernandez, but now it is unbelievable due to you being underneath the Invisibility cloak." Snape sneered.

The girl hung her head letting her raven locks to come over her shoulders, and hiding her face.

"I trust that you don't do this again, five points from Slytherin for not being with a teacher in a classroom." Snape said "I trust that you do not do this act again and listen to your friend here, he seems to know the rules better than you do, do you understand me Miss Fernandez?"

"Yes sir, and it won't happen again." She said.

"Did you find everything you need?" Snape asked.

"...Yes sir." She replied again, fighting off the urge to say "No."

"Then run along to your next period, unless you want to serve detention with me." Snape said pointing to the door.

The two of them didn't need to be told twice, and certainly did not want detention especially with Professor Snape. They both went toward the door to leave until Professor Snape cleared his throat. The girl turned around and saw Snape still holding her wand. The girl paled and reached out for it and took it out of the Potions masters' cold hand and fled from the DADA classroom.

* * *

**Gena's POV**

Hi I am Gena, Gena Fernandez. I am from Manhattan, New York. And I thought everything was normal in 2013, I mean going to school, then ballet and rehearsals, do homework, hanging out with friends, sleep, breathe, go to field trips, perform recitals and shows, and repeat. Of course being a fangirl to anime like Soul Eater and Ouran High School Host Club, and to Divergent, The Hunger Games, and also Harry Potter. I love Harry Potter, I mean I have all of the movies and books, I have a broom, a cloak, and a wand from The Wizarding World of Harry Potter. And let's face it I have no magic blood anywhere in my body. But that all changed.

One morning, I was fixing my closet in my room, rearranging shoes, hangers, clothes that don't fit me, and all that jazz. But then, when I moved my dresses, I found anorther closet, it looked really old, and

**The wand is made of pomegranate wood and has a core of sphinx hair. It is 9 and 3/4 inches long and is pliable. It is very lightly colored and is elegantly carved.  
**


	7. So Ya Gonna Snap or Naw? :P

**Chapter 7: So Ya Gonna Snap or Naw?**

"When are you four going to leave?" Asked Grumpy, rather grumpily, the girls stayed at the seven dwarves place for a day now and Grumpy kept pestering them about leaving the cottage.

"Now, Grumpy, that is not a nice thing to say. Plus they are our guests, meaning we have to treat them with respect" Doc told him. Grumpy rolled his eyes and sat down in an empty chair.

"Well, they slept in Bashful, Sneezy, Dopey, any mine's bed last night! I deserve my bed" Grumpy told him. Patty walked over to Grumpy and sat on the floor. She smiled at him, showing off her pearly white teeth. Grumpy huffed and frowned in disapproval. Patty made a face at him, but kept sitting on the floor.

"Aww, Mister Grumpy, turn that frown upside down!" Patty told him. Instead of listening to her demand, Grumpy stayed frowning. Patty then made another face, but then thought of something. She held up her two index fingers and pressed them right on the corners of Grumpy's mouth and held them up. She smiled at her work and looked at Grumpy.

"There, all better, now you are smiling!" Patty told him. Grumpy was steaming by now and wacked her fingers from off his face. Grumpy's face was all red from anger and he was looking right at Patty.

"D-DON'T YOU EVER TOUCH ME AGAIN, YOU SPOILED PRINCESS!" Grumpy yelled. That was it for Grumpy; he had finally exploded right at the little girl. Patty looked at him, tears in her eyes.

"I-I just wanted to make you smile" Patty told him. Steam rang out through Grumpy's ears, and he looked at Patty.

"I don't like smiling!" He told her. Patty stood up and went to her sister. Liz then wrapped an arm around her protectively.

"Come on, Patty, let's take a little walk." Liz told Patty. Patty nodded and went with her sister for a little nature walk. Grumpy huffed in his little chair, and crossed his arms across his chest.

"What did you do that for?" Doc asked him.

"She touched me!" He answered. Maka had enough of him; she went right up to him and put her hands on her hips.

"She just wanted to make you smile! Geez, don't you know any better?" Maka asked him, obviously angry at the dwarf. Grumpy huffed and looked away from Maka.

"Don't tell me what to do! You ain't the boss of me!" Grumpy shouted his face red with anger. "That little girl just cries to her sister all day." Grumpy told them.

"No, not really, come on, Tsubaki let's go catch up with Liz and Patty" Maka told Tsubaki.

"Right" Tsubaki answered. They turned to the door and left the dwarves all staring at Grumpy. Doc went up to him looked at him from head to toe.

"Why did you have to do that, Grumpy? That was really uncalled for, and now those princesses hate us!" Doc told him. Grumpy looked at him and frowned.

"I don't like that girl; she is too annoying for me!" He told him. Doc frowned and then turned his back to Grumpy and faced the other dwarves.

"Alright, men, we need to set out for work!" Doc announced. The other dwarves nodded their heads and them all, including Grumpy set out for work.

"Hi ho" Happy sang. Grumpy looked at him with disgust in his face.

"I told you not to sing that, Happy!" Grumpy told him. Happy ignored him and kept singing the irritating song, and soon after all of the dwarves started singing it. Grumpy was mad and walked ahead of the dwarves, just wanting to get away from the stupid song. He was obviously not looking where he was going, and then he bumped into someone.

"Grumpy, are you okay?" Asked the person who held out his hand.

"I'm fine!" Grumpy told him bitterly. He grabbed the hand of the person, and the person helped him up. Grumpy gasped when he saw that the person who helped him up was no other than the Prince.

"Prince Soul, I had no idea!" Grumpy told him, bowing in the process.

"It's cool, now stand up because I hate it whenever you dwarves do that, it's so uncool!" Souls told him, "and stop calling me Prince Soul, I told you to call me Soul." He finished. Grumpy nodded and looked at him.

"I apologize, Pri- I mean Soul!" Grumpy told him. Soul looked at him, and then smiled.

"Where are the others?" Soul asked. Grumpy made a face, and then pointed to the other direction.

"Back there, singing an awful tune" Grumpy told him, "and Soul where is your group?" Grumpy asked. Soul laughed and pointed towards the woods.

"Trying to catch up with me" Soul told him. Grumpy chuckled a little just as the other dwarves caught up with him. They stopped singing the ridiculous tune, and now they were huffing and puffing.

"Grumpy, what did you do that for?" Happy asked. He was not so happy now; instead he was quite angry with Grumpy.

"I didn't want to hear that stupid song!" Grumpy told him.

"Okay then. How do you do Soul?" Doc asked.

"Good I guess." Soul answered.

"What seems to be on your mind?" Doc asked the troubled prince.

"Soul seems to be having girl trouble" Ineosese said, coming out of the bushes.

"Shut up!" Soul told him, blushing madly.

"I am only speaking the truth" Ineosese told him, laughing. The dwarves looked at the prince, whom they have known since he was a boy.

"Is it true, are you having girl trouble?" Doc asked. The dwarves asked him.

"Yes, I just can't get this one girl off of my mind" Soul said. The dwarves all looked at him with a weird look on their faces. "It's so uncool!" Soul added.

"Most peculiar, I want to say" Kid said.

"Oh, shut up!" Soul yelled.

"What's the girl's name, Soul?" Doc asked.

"Princess Maka" Soul told him.

"PRINCESS MAKA?" The dwarves all exclaimed. They were obviously all surprised by the name of the princess who had come into all of their lives just yesterday.

"Yes her, do you know her or something?" Soul asked. The dwarves nodded their little heads.

"Yes, we met her yesterday!" Doc told him.

"Alright, Patty, are you alright now?" Someone asked. Grumpy groaned and stood behind Happy, who wasn't so pleased about it.

"Yeah, I am okay now" said a little voice. The people arrived with two others who didn't talk and all looked at the other group before them.

"Oh, great, it's Ms. Flat-chest." Soul teased. Maka scowled and then grabbed something from out of thin air and held it up.

"MAKA-CHOP" she yelled at the top of her lungs and crashed the mysterious object on top of his head. Everyone watched in shock and was silent. Then Ineosese burst into a laughing fit.

"SOUL JUST GOT OWNED BY A GIRL!" Ineosese yelled in the midst of laughter. Everyone stared at him not wanting to laugh. Then, all of a sudden Patty gasped and ran over to Kid.

"Do you still have George, Mr. Kid?" she asked. Patty's eyes were wide, and her face was right in front of Kid's face.

"Yes, I do have George still; he is living happily at home right now." Kid told her. Patty smiled and lightly gave Kid a peck on the cheek. Kid blushed madly, leaving everyone laughing at him.

"Ugh, what happened?" Soul asked waking up. Everyone fell silent and looked at him with wide eyes.

"YOU GOT OWNED BY A GIRL, THAT'S WHAT HAPPEDEND!" Black*Star shouted.

"Can you please be quiet?" Tsubaki asked the crazed ninja boy. Black*Star looked at her, and then laughed.

"QUIET MORTAL" Black*Star yelled. Tsubaki frowned and ripped off a bit of her dress and rolled it up. She then put the cloth in Black*Star's mouth.

"Now be quiet" Tsubaki told him.

XXXXXXXX


	8. No Dur!

Chapter 8: No Dur!

"Wait, so you're really the princess Maka?" Soul asked for the billionth time. Maka rolled her forest green eyes and looked at him straight in his red ruby ones.

"For the billionth time, yes, now will you please stop saying that!" She yelled. Soul was still a little dazed, and couldn't believe that this scrawny little girl was his betrothed.

"So, does that mean we have to get married, and live 'Happily Ever After' or something?" He asked her. She smacked her head and felt steam coming out of her ears.

"I don't know!" She told him.

"Come on, Maka, let's not get mad!" Tsubaki told her friend, trying to calm her down.

"Yeah, Maka, let's just go back to the cottage" Liz told her.

"Wait you all are going back to the cottage?" Grumpy said with venom in his voice.

"Of course they are, Grumpy, their guests!" Happy told him. Grumpy just rolled his eyes, and then started walking.

"I'm going to the mines to work." He told everyone. The dwarves followed behind him, making sure to keep a good distance.

"Mr. Kid-"

"Please, Patty, just call me Kid" Kid told her. Patty giggled slightly, but then looked at him with admiration in her face.

"Okay, Kid, what does you dad look like?" She asked him. Kid looked at the girl, feeling a smile spread across his face.

"Well, Patty, he wears a moon white mask, and wears a long cloak as black as the night itself." He told her, while trying to make it easier for her to see.

"Really, because then I met you dad! He looked really funny, and had a funny voice!" She told him. Kid nodded, and started to talk to her about George some more.

"So, are you new around here?" Ineosese asked Liz, who wasn't really doing anything.

"Leave me alone" Liz told him.

"Oh come on, just give me a chance!" He begged.

"No" Liz told him bluntly.

"Meanie"

"Yeah, yeah, come on guys let's go back to the cottage!" Liz told everyone. The girls nodded and then walked to the cottage.

"See you around!" Ineosese called after her.

"Only in your dreams" Liz called back.

XXXXXXXX

"Man, that girl I was talking to, was HOT!" Ineosese said. People stared at him, not really surprised though.

"Ineosese, you say that about every girl" Kid told him. "Besides, I find Patty quite amusing, and well, how should I place this? Cute" Kid said. Everyone gawked at him, obviously new to this new word that Kid said.

"What, it's just something I said about her, and it was the truth." He told them. They still couldn't believe it, but they just dropped it afterwards and continued to walk down the path.

"THAT GIRL, WHO PUT THAT CLOTH IN MY MOUTH, WAS REALLY RUDE! I MEAN SHE SHOULDN'T BE DOING THAT! I AM HER GOD, AND SHOULD BE TREATED WITH RESPECT!" Black*Star shouted at the top of his lungs.

"I really wish she kept it in his mouth" Kid stated.

"Me too" Ineosese agreed.

"HEY!"

"Shut up, Black*Star, you're giving me a headache!' Soul complained, rubbing his temples.

"Are you thinking about your betrothed?" Ineosese teased. Soul wacked him upside the head, and gave him a fierce look.

"Of course not, she is just another annoying princess, who will just annoy be to death about how unfair her life is" Soul told them. They shook their heads and looked at Soul, who looked quite confused.

"Soul, you just don't give them a chance" Kid told him.

"Yes, I do!" Soul argued. The men shook their heads at him, and then walked to their kingdoms.

"If you need us, Soul, then come and get us." Kid told him. Soul was left there, confused, and wondering why they were leaving him in the first place.

XXXXXXXX

"Gosh, that guy was all over me!" Liz complained, turning pink in the process.

"Big sis, you face is all pink!" Patty pointed out, laughing. Liz covered her face with her hands and gave her sister a slight glare.

"I still can't believe that, Soul, of all people was my betrothed, and now I have to marry him!" Maka complained, kicking some sticks in her way.

"Maka, please don't be mad, it might not be that bad, I mean what do you have you lose, right?" Tsubaki asked her quietly.

"What am I going to lose?" Maka started. "My life" Maka said.

"Maka, please be quiet!" Tsubaki told her. Maka was too mad and aggravated to take Tsubaki's words to heart; so instead, she stormed off towards the cottage.

"Maka, wait!" Tsubaki yelled after her, trying to catch up to her. Maka doesn't listen to her and keeps storming off to the cottage.

"She's really mad, huh, sis?" Patty asked her sister.

"That she is, Patty that she is." Liz told her little sister.

"Can we pick some flowers?" Patty asked, giving her sister the puppy face.

"Okay, Patty, we can pick some flowers" Liz told her, not really giving in.

"YAY" Patty cheered. She then skipped merrily to the field of flowers. Liz followed closely behind her, making sure she doesn't get distracted along the way.

XXXXXXXX

"Mirror, mirror on the wall who is fairest of them all?" Queen Annabelle asked her mirror. The face of the mirror started to appear, and then the whole face joined with his nose, mouth, eyes, and even ears.

"You, My Queen, with your beauty rarer than all the women" the mirror said to her. Queen Annabelle laughed and spun in her room, her long brown hair glittering in the sunlight. She then turned to her mirror and smiled.

"Perfect, this is just perfect! I can finally die happy!" Queen Annabelle said to her mirror. The mirror rolled its eyes and looked at the queen.

"There are four girls who share it with you." The mirror told her. Queen Annabelle stopped smiling and looked at the mirror with disgust written all over her face.

"What did you say?" She asked the mirror. The mirror sighed and looked at the vain Queen.

"You will be competing against the following girls: Princess Maka of the Flute Kingdom, Princess Tsubaki of the Dubanna Kingdom, and Princess Liz and Patty, of your kingdom, My Queen."

"That can't be so, the huntsman killed my daughters, and he even showed me their hearts!" Queen Annabelle told him.

"Those were not their hearts; those were simply two hearts of pigs." The mirror told her. Queen Annabelle screamed in rage.

"I'll go talk to Queen Medusa about this; she'll know what to do!" Queen Annabelle announced. She then went out of the room and slammed the door. She raced down the stairs and into the stables.

"Horseman, bring me my carriage." She told the old man.

"As you wish my Queen" he told her. Not long after, the carriage was brought out to the Queen. She climbed in it and smoothed down her skirts, and fixed her hair.

"Were to, my Queen?" The coach asked.

"Bring me to the kingdom of Flutes" she told him. The coachman nodded and wacked the horses to start moving, Queen Annabelle just sat there with a straight face, too mad to smile.

XXXXXXXX


	9. The Plan

Chapter 9: The Plan

Patty skipped through the field of flowers as her sister followed closely behind her. Her merry face was round and the sun shone on it.

"Look at all the pretty flowers, Big sis!" Patty exclaimed, twirling around the flower wonderland. Liz laughed and ruffled her little sister's hair.

"I see them, Patty, why don't you pick some for that Kid guy?" Liz asked, crouching down in the colorful flowers. Patty's face flushed, but went back to normal in a second.

"You know, you're right, Big sis, I should!" Patty happily said. She sat down and started collecting the flowers all in the same color. Liz looked at Patty. She wasn't acting her normal self. Normally, her sister would pick flowers at random, but her sister right in front of her was only picking plain white Asters.

"Patty, are you alright?" Liz asked. Patty nodded and giggled. Her cheery smile lit up Liz's day. Soon she was smiling back at her happy sister.

"It's just, Kid loves symmetry, so I am making sure EVERYTHING is symmetrical!" Patty explained, sorting the flowers.

"So, you're really serious about this boy?" She asked. Patty flushed again, and tried to hide her red cheeks.

"I guess…" she whispered. Liz's smile widened.

"Aw, my little sister is growing up!" She chided. Patty smiled and went over to her sister and started poking her slightly.

"And what about that Ineosese guy, sis?" She asked. Liz frowned and tried to shield her flushing face.

"He is just another immature prince." She told her as the heat in her cheeks burned. Patty stifled a giggle and went back to picking flowers for Kid. Liz sat there, her face stoic. She didn't love him, she knew she didn't. Then why did she feel this way?

She pushed the weird feeling down and got up to help her sister pick flowers.

XXXXXXXX

Queen Annabelle stepped out of the carriage and onto the red carpet that laid out for her. She smiled; Queen Medusa really knew how to make her feel special. She walked the red carpet, her black high-heels sinking into the red carpeting with every step she took.

When she finally got to the front door, she saw that Medusa was there to greet her.

"Good Afternoon, Queen Annabelle." Medusa greeted. She wore a smile on her creamy white skin, and Annabelle could see her son, Chrona standing behind her.

"Good Afternoon to you, too, Queen Medusa," she greeted back.

"What brings you here?" She asked. Annabelle smile curled into an evil grin.

"My daughters, I need a potion to have to be rid of them!" She told her. Medusa nodded and smiled, looking dead into her eyes.

"Will this have anything to do with being the fairest in the land?" Medusa asked. Annabelle nodded and put her hands behind her back.

"You know me so well, Medusa." She smiled wickedly.

"Come with me, and Chrona, make sure your step-father doesn't interrupt us, you got that?" Medusa asked the scared boy. He nodded, obviously frightened.

XXXXXXXX

Maka had just started on dinner when Liz and Patty came through the cottage door. Patty's sweet laugh filled the cottage and her sister's chuckle.

"Nice one, Patty!" Liz praised as they closed the door.

"Oh, welcome back, we were wondering where you two were!" Tsubaki told them, bowing in front of them. They bowed back and then Patty went upstairs.

"I'm going to put these in a safe place!" Patty said, showing off the white flowers that she picked.

"Patty, let me put that in a vase with water!" Liz called, getting a vase and pumping some water into it. Once she got the water, she went upstairs to her sister.

"Do you know when the dwarves are coming home?" Tsubaki asked. Maka shrugged and continued to cut the potatoes.

"I don't know, Tsubaki, probably soon. It is getting dark out." Maka said, looking out the window. Maka's eyes widened when she saw a familiar pair of ruby red eyes. She yelped in surprise, dropping her sharp knife on the floor.

"Geez, I didn't know that you were that skittish!" Soul said. Maka frowned and opened the front door to let him in. To her surprise it was all of them, including the boy that Liz hated.

"Just look at this house! It's so asymmetrical!" Kid wailed pounding on the floor. Maka could hear the sound of feet coming down the stairs, and then she saw the happy little face of Patty.

"Hi, Kid!" She greeted smiling, holding something behind her back. Kid ignored her and continued to cry on the floor. Patty sat on the floor beside him and slapped his back.

"Kid, don't be like this!" She told him, slapping his back in a repeated form. Kid looked up, his face all puffy and snot covered his nose.

"Why are you hurting my back?" He complained to her. She huffed and rolled her blue eyes.

"Because, you were on the floor, oh and I got something for you!" She told him, holding out the vase with the white wild flowers.

"They're beautiful!" Kid exclaimed as he thanked her.

"HAHAHA, YOUR GOD IS HERE!" Black*Star cried. Tsubaki frowned and looked at the boy with narrowed eyes. The boy then instantly stopped.

"I thought I told you not to stalk me anymore!" Maka said, she felt as though a vein was about to pop.

"Well, we men got hungry, and then we smelled something good." Soul explained.

"Well I hope that the smell will fill you up, because that is all you're getting!" Maka yelled. "First you come here unannounced, second you demand food, and third you came here unannounced!"

"What' the big deal?" Soul asked. That did it. Maka went right up to him and punched him in the gut.

"That's what you get! Now out!" She demanded.

"So-not-cool" Soul said weakly before doubling over.

"Well, I guess that is out queue, let us be off!" Kid said. "Till we meet again, Patty," he whispered.

"Till we meet again, Kiddo," she said rather loudly.

"Black*Star, you pick up Soul!" Ineosese told him. Black*Star looked as though he wanted to protest at first but then closed his mouth and grabbed Soul.

"Well, bye ladies, and Patty, when you see your sister, tell her that Ineosese says hi!" Ineosese told her. The girls waved goodbye, well except Maka who was too busy mumbling to herself as she cleaned off her knife.

"Is he gone?" Liz asked, peeking out of the room. They all nodded and laughed.

XXXXXXXX

"Now, all we have to do is give these four apples to the four girls, right?" Annabelle asked. Medusa nodded and handed her the basket.

"Yes, and then you'll be the fairest of them all."

XXXXXXXX


End file.
